The present invention relates to tire traction devices and more particularly to such a device adapted to be removably attached to a vehicle tire by members which repose within the circumferentially extending tread grooves of the tire.
Tire traction devices for improving the traction of vehicle tires on wet and/or snow or ice covered roads have of course been known heretofore. Conventionally such devices have taken the form of chains. As is commonly known, the mounting of such chains on the tires of a vehicle is time consuming and frequently requires the attendance of more than one person. In use the chains tend to be noisy and often strike the fenders or tail pipe of the vehicle so as to cause damage to such parts. The anti-skid chains employed heretofore were also often deficient in respect to their capacity to inhibit lateral or side skidding. Further, the chains generally resulted in excessive wear on the tires including the side walls of the tires.
In an attempt to obviate certain of the disadvantages of chains a tire encircling track was developed and U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,701 issued July 11, 1972 to George E. Garrison on such a device. The Garrison device is in the nature of an overtire and includes a pair of flexible molded rims and traction bars connected transversely therebetween. The rims and bars are adapted to overlie the tread of a tire. Connector means must be employed to secure the ends of the rims once the device is positioned upon the tire. The device is rather complex and, while avoiding certain of the disadvantages of chains, is relatively expensive and still requires a mounting procedure similar to the conventional chain anti-skid device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,290 and 3,043,356 issued Sept. 13, 1960 and July 10, 1962 respectively to M. S. Gaspardo and to K. W. Mayhercy disclose tire traction devices which include elements adapted for disposition within the circumferentially extending tread grooves; however such devices also must be mounted on the tire in the manner of a chain and require locking elements to connect the ends of the device. The constructions of Gaspardo and Mayhercy are also both rather complex and relatively expensive.